


Bandages

by PitofInsanity



Series: Toy Soldier [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CG!Spinel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitofInsanity/pseuds/PitofInsanity
Summary: Garnet doesn’t need to see the future to know what Spinel will ask. She knows by the haunted look in her eyes and the excessive twisting of her limbs exactly what Spinel wants.That doesn’t mean she has to like it.Or, Garnet helps as best she can.(A CG!Spinel story set during S1E24: An Indirect Kiss.)
Relationships: Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Toy Soldier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563904
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> A note to new readers, 
> 
> This work is part of a series written in non-chronological order and as such, each entry is written to stand alone to the best of its ability while still keeping continuity with the rest of the AU. That being said, it is encouraged to start with "Toy Soldier" to get a gist of the story. 
> 
> The non-chronological nature of this series also means that references to other works in this series may be present. Therefore, a list of recommended fics to continue with, if desired, is found below.
> 
> 1\. "Toy Soldier"  
> 2\. "Someday, Somewhere, Somehow"  
> 3\. "Old Programing"
> 
> Again, this series can be read in any order with the basic premise being that Spinel has been a Crystal Gem since the war.

Garnet doesn’t need to see the future to know what Spinel will ask when she corners her that night. She knows by the haunted look in her eyes and the excessive twisting of her limbs exactly what Spinel wants.

“I need a mission.”

That doesn’t mean she has to like it.

The fusion sighs. She’d heard the report from Pearl when she’d gotten back home that night. How Amethyst had gotten her gem cracked for a joke and the four of them had traveled to Rose’ garden for a cure. How Pearl and Spinel had left the other two near the dry fountain in an attempt to get the healing waters flowing again.

They had succeeded and Amethyst had been healed. But Spinel…

_“She was brave, Garnet. I mean, she’s always brave. But the garden, and the_ _vines_ _… I… You know as well as I just how much she hates them.”_

Garnet never quite understood Spinel’s aversion to gardens. But she’d been there the day _Pearl_ , of all gems, had talked the lanky gem down from a panic attack in the middle of the picnic Steven had set up in the flower fields.

So with Pearl’s words weighing heavily on her mind, she consults the endless possibilities of the future and picks the safest path.

“Fine,” she says, “just… Promise you’ll come back in one piece.”

Spinel smiles weakly and nods. She’s gone within the hour.

* * *

_“What are you doing?”_

_Spinel freezes in place with a yelp. “Garnet! I- N-nothing.”_

_The fusion eyes her, unimpressed, and motions sharply to the roll of gauze still in her hands._

_“O-oh this?” the small gem stutters. “ I was just… putting it back?”_

_Garnet sighs. “... The medical supplies aren’t toys, Spinel. Just because Rose can heal, doesn’t mean we don’t need them.”_

_“I know that. I was just…”_

_Spinel fidgets for a moment, staring at the ground. Then, taking a deep breath, she slowly lifts up her shirt._

_There’s a bruise, dark and angry, blooming on her side._

_“... Sorry,” she whispers. “Sparring got a little rough today.”_

* * *

Spinel’s report comes late the next night. Garnet meets her at the warp pad, as she always does, and ushers her into the temple.

“You’re late.”

Spinel shrugs. “The gem was stronger than I thought, so I lost track of time. It got away though. I’ll have to go out again.”

“You’re wounded.”

“S’just bruises.”

“ _Spinel_.”

Spinel groans, running a hand through her hair. “ _Fine_. I got a few scratches, so what? I took care of them,” she says, lifting her shirt a little to display fresh bandages. “ _See_?”

“Just stay here. We can all-“

“You know I’ll just go with or without your permission.”

“Then at least take Pearl-“

“ _No_!”

Garnet purses her lips. Watches patiently as her friend crumples in on herself.

“I’m sorry. I just… I can’t, Gar. You _know_ I can’t. Not right now. Not like this.”

It hurts to see her like this. Hurts to know she can’t see herself like the rest of them see her. As someone strong, and kind, and brave.

“... You’re not going to hurt us, Spinel.”

“You don’t _know_ that.”

“Yes I do. You’ve been doing so much better-“

“I nearly poofed Pearl in that garden! I- _Please_ , Garnet. I _need_ this.”

She knows a lost fight when she sees one. Knows there’s no talking Spinel out of this state until she’s had a chance to calm down. So the fusion relents, but not before shoving a small vial in Spinel’s hands.

“Fountain water,” she says by way of explanation. “Just in case.”

“Garnet-“

“You _promised_.”

“... I know.”

* * *

_“Does it always feel like that?”_

_“... Fighting, you mean?”_

_Spinel nods slowly, not taking her eyes off the grass. Garnet watches her in silence._

_She doesn’t like flying blind. But nothing about the future had been clear since the gem beside her came back from battle, alive and splattered in blood. The only certainty was that her friend needed her. So here she is._

_“It’s never pleasant, no.”_

_Evidently, it’s the wrong thing to say._

_The small gem meets her eyes, expression unreadable, then slowly gets up to walk away. Garnet moves to stop her, grabbing her shoulder roughly._

_Too roughly._

_Garnet hits the ground hard and blinks uncomprehendingly into swirling pink eyes. The creature above her growls in warning, teeth bared in animalistic rage. Then recognition dawns and Spinel returns. She springs away from Garnet, open-mouthed and horrified._

_“... I… S-stay away from me, Garnet. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

* * *

Spinel returns, battered and bruised, like Garnet knew she would. The lanky gem meets her gaze with a tired smirk.

“I kept my promise.”

“You’re still injured.”

Spinel shrugs and says nothing. Garnet sighs.

She didn’t want to play this card, but she will if she has to. She turns to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To wake Steven. Apparently he has healing spit,” she says lightly. She’s stopped by a low growl.

“That’s _cheating_ and you know it.”

The fusion turns to watch as Spinel grumpily retrieves the vial of fountain water and tosses it to her. 

“ _Fine_ ,” she says. She turns around, phasing off her jacket and shirt with a snap. “Just the new ones, though.”

Garnet moves to undo the bandages without a word. Her eyes trace scars, old and new. 

Spinel leans hesitantly, guiltily into her gentle touch. A silent ‘thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I guess this is a series now?


End file.
